TV5 Records
TV5 Records, created in the last quarter of 2010, is a Filipino records company that releases music albums, and many of the albums have been platinum and gold record award albums. It is owned by TV5 Recording, Inc., the country's leading music recording company which in turn owned and operated by the media conglomerate TV5.In 2011, TV5 Records released a TV title "BFGF", "My Driver Sweet Lover" and "Babaeng Hampaslupa" on DVD and VCD, and when that was such a success they succeeded it with more titles such as "Luv Crazy" and "Carlo J. Caparas' Bangis". Subsidiaries *TV5-Viva Soundtraxx - founded in September 12, 2011 for the movie soundtrack production and TV show music tie-ins. Discography *TV5 Records Discography Current Artists *Alice Dixson *Apple Chiu *Edgar Allan Guzman *Eugene Domingo *Frenchy Dy *Jan Nieto *Jason and the Pussycats *Jojo Alejar *Katrina Velarde *Leah Patricio *Mark Allain *Maverick Relova and Ariel Villasanta *Michael Renz Cortez *Miko Pepito *Mocha Uson *Morrisette Amon *Mr. Fu *Noel Cabangon *Rainier Castillo *Reev Robledo *Tuesday Vargas Compilations of TV5 Records *Kapatid Isang Kinabukasan: A Kapatid Benefit Album (Collaboration w/ TV5 Kapatid Foundation) (2011) *Tunog Kapatid: The Best of TV5 Themes Vol. 1 (2010) *Mga Awit Kapatid Vol. 5 (2011) *Mga Awit Kapatid Mula Sa Puso: The Best of TV5 Themes Vol. 2 (2010) *Mga Awit Kapatid: The Best of TV5 Themes Vol. 3 (2010) *Mga Awiting Kapatid: Bast of TV5 Soundtracks Vol.4 (2011) *Pasko na Kapatid: The TV5 Records All Star Christmas Album (2010) *The Best Of Mga Awit Kapatid (2011) *Awit Kapatid: Para Sa'yo Kapaid (2011) TV Soundtracks of TV5 Records *Ang Utol Kong Hoodlum (under TV5-Viva Soundtraxx) *Babaeng Hampaslupa *Bagets: Just Got Lucky (under TV5-Viva Soundtraxx) *BFGF *Carlo J. Caparas' Bangis (under TV5-Viva Soundtraxx) *Felina: Prinsesa ng mga Pusa *Glamorosa (under TV5-Viva Soundtraxx) *Humanap Ka Ng Panget *Isang Dakot Na Luha (under TV5-Viva Soundtraxx) *Kapitan Awesome (under TV5-Viva Soundtraxx) *My Driver Sweet Lover *P. S. I Love You (under TV5-Viva Soundtraxx) *Pidol's Wonderland *Popstar TV (under TV5-Viva Soundtraxx) *Sa Ngalan ng Ina (under TV5-Viva Soundtraxx) *Super Inday (under TV5-Viva Soundtraxx) *Sugo Mga Kapatid *Valiente (under TV5-Viva Soundtraxx) DVDs of TV5 Records 'Movies/TV Movies' Some movies are released with Cinema5 Films partners (most being Regal Entertainment or Viva Films) but the following are solely released by TV5 Records Home Video: *Ang Babae Sa Buhay Ni Selya *Bagets: The Reunion *Bata, Bata, Paano Ka Ginagawa? *Girlwolf *I’ll See the Sun *Popstar TV: A Christmas Popstar *Popstar TV: Summer Sunshine *Popstar TV the Movie: The Scamp Adventure *Rosario *The Godfather *Utol Na Utol *Yesterday, Today, Tomorrow 'TV Series' *Ang Utol Kong Hoodlum *Babaeng Hampaslupa *Bagets: Just Got Lucky *Batibot *BFGF *Carlo J. Caparas' Bangis *Everybody Hapi *Felina: Prinsesa ng mga Pusa *Gellicious *Glamorosa *Hap-ier Together *Humanap Ka Ng Panget *Inday Wanda *Isang Dakot Na Luha *Iskul Bukol *Jojo A. All The Way! *Kapitan Awesome *Mga Nagbabagang Bulaklak *My Darling Aswang *My Driver Sweet Lover *Moomoo & Me *Nandito Ako *P. S. I Love You *Pidol's Wonderland *Popstar TV *Real Confessions *Rod Santiago's The Sisters *Sa Ngalan ng Ina *Super Inday *Sugo Mga Kapatid *Swerte-Swerte Lang! *The Best of 5 Star Specials *The Best of Lokomoko *The Best of Magic Bagsik! *The Best of Magic? Gimik! *The Best of Midnight DJ *The Best of Star Confessions *The Jose and Wally Show Starring Vic Sotto *Untold Stories Mula sa Face to Face *Valiente *Wow Mali *Wow Meganon?! See also *List of record labels in the Philippines *TV5 *TV5-Viva Soundtraxx References *TV5 Records Home Page